Orbit Citrus Mint
by Caramelized
Summary: AU: "You know you can't deny me gum, not ever." Roxas x Namine
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **God. This idea was stuck in my head for MONTHS. Needed to get it out :)

**Disclaimer: xLycheeRain owns absolutely nothing**

* * *

"Hey Nami…"

"Hmm?"

"It's getting late, I should go."

I groaned and snuggled closer to Roxas as the movie credits rolled on the television. He chuckled and started to sit up, bringing me with him. We stood up and walked slowly to the front door. Roxas held my hand loosely, when I turned to open the door, he pulled me close and gave me a tight hug and a light kiss… on the forehead. Roxas pulled away, leaving a cool minty citrus spot on my head and murmured a soft bye in my ear before turning and leaving out the door, shooting me a cheeky glance as he walked to his car and shut the door. He winked and drove off. I lightly waved and while Roxas drove away, I let out a huge yawn. _Very attractive Naminé… _I went back into my house, turned off the TV on my way. As I entered my room, I heard my laptop playing 'Kiss the Girl'. I groaned and I face-planted my bed. Why you ask? I've been going out with Roxas for 2 years now, yes he's been my best friend since forever and finally had the guts to ask me out, but hasn't kissed me once. Of course he's given me small cute kisses, but only on the cheek and forehead, not once on the lips. I don't regret going out with him because he's the sweetest boy ever, but I wish he'd just… kiss me. As the song ended, I shot my hand out to turn the laptop off, but instead, it landed on my near empty pack of Orbit Citrus Mint gum. I sighed; I just bought this just yesterday and there was just one piece left. Of course Roxas would've chewed through all of it already, he even had a piece during the movie, right after he finished off my popcorn. When I complained to him, he even said,

"You know you can't deny me gum Nami, not ever."

I checked the clock on my night stand; it was nearing midnight, might as well sleep seeing how my parents were dead beat by the time Roxas and I started the movie. I drifted off to sleep while thinking about a certain spiky blond haired boyfriend of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: xLycheeRain owns absolutely nothing**

* * *

I wake up to hear my phone vibrating on my night stand. I reach over and see that it's Roxas calling. At first, I was irritated that he woke me up at 7:00 am, but after his first few words, I smiled at his sweetness. He said,

"Hey, morning sweet stuff! Sorry to call you this early, but… I really want to know, do you wanna get some dinner with me later?"

"Morning to you too sweetie, and I'd love to."

"Great! I'll pick you up in 12 hours. It's gonna be formal soooo… WEAR SOMETHING SEXY!"

"ROXAS!" I blushed furiously, even if he wasn't there. I could also hear his cute laughter through the phone; it died down as he started to speak again.

"Haha, no but it is formal Nami, besides, I think you're always beautiful, no matter what you wear. Love you lots, see you at 7!"

"Mmm. Love you too Roku, bye."

I felt my face heat up when he uttered those last few sentences. That boy sure knows how to make me fluster. I set my phone's alarm and put it down and rolled over, drifting off to sleep again. I smiled to myself,

_I really do have one of the best boyfriends in the world, even if he won't kiss me._

I ended up waking up 3 hours later. I went straight to the bathroom, my hair was a mess. I ran into my closet, looking for a nice dress to wear for tonight – nothing. Looks like I have to call in the expert. I decided to brush my teeth and get ready for the day before I faced my personal stylist. No matter how long I tried to drag this out, I ended up calling my expert in a mere 5 minutes.

"Hello?" I heard a light voice chime.

"Kairi! Hey, before you say anything. I need your help. I need you to come over and no, I will not tell you what it is but I need your help ASAP. We need to go shopping as well."

From the other side, I could hear running foot steps, the slam of a car door, and the screech of tires on pavement. I laughed at my best friend's immediate reaction.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes honey. By the way, is this about Roxas?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

I swear I heard Kairi slam the gas pedal down to the floor, and then I heard the car door slam outside my bed window and Kairi looked up and waved enthusiastically, phone still on her shoulder. I hung up and laughed. I made my way downstairs, kissed my mom and dad good morning and told them I was going shopping with Kairi. I also told them about the date I had with Roxas tonight. My mother turned around with a knowing smile on her face. My dad cleared his throat and straightened his newspapers. I smiled at them and bade them goodbye. As I left the door, I was immediately dragged to a sleek shiny red car and placed into the passenger seat. A hyper red-head fastened her seat belt and sped off to the mall. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by Kairi. She just made gibberish noises every time I started to say something and when I gave an exasperated sigh, she looked over at me and winked. She said,

"I know exactly what you need."

I smiled, knowing that she was definitely right – she hasn't been wrong so far. I turned my attention back to the passing scenery as Kairi zoomed past all traffic. When we stopped at a red light, I noticed a couple, around the same age as Roxas and me, holding hands. In a few seconds, the boyfriend swooped down and landed a chaste kiss on the girl's lips. She blushed and giggled as she returned the kiss. I sighed deeply and Kairi turned to me.

"Still nothing?"

"No…"

Kairi gave me a knowing look, I had told her about all about Roxas and my little situation. When I turned my attention back to the road, we were already pulling into the mall parking lot. Jeez Kairi definitely speeds… As soon as we parked, Kairi pulled me out of the car and urged me into Express. She sat me down on a chair, greeted the store owners, and started to rake through the dresses. I stared at her, flipping through the dresses at amazing speeds that I couldn't even comprehend. I pulled out my phone and started sliding it up and down until Kairi shouted,

"I FOUND IT!"

I glanced up and saw her pull out a sleek red lacquer colored dress. It was strapless, silky, and had an embellished waist band. There was a broach on it but Kairi plucked it off like it was nothing. My eyes widened and I was about to say something when she pulled me into the dressing room.

"Haha Nam, it's removable, I'm just gonna leave it here. I'm gonna sew on a nice white lily here where it used to be. Now, try it on! I spent forever looking for this! I'm sure you'll look SEXY in it!"

Kairi gave me a wink and left me to undress and try the dress on. When I closed the door, I could hear her furiously texting away, I wondered to who, but I guessed it was Sora, her boyfriend. Those two were inseparable, only on rare occasions like now when they were apart. Most likely because Sora was still sleeping; it was the weekend after all. When I pulled the dress on, I looked in the mirror. It was comfortable, formal, and overall, a beautiful dress; but it was $80, no way I'd be getting that today. When I walked out the room to tell Kairi, but she was already at cashier, pulling out her credit card and pointing at me, or rather the dress. I rushed over to stop her but she shushed me. She winked and said,

"Early birthday present, y'know?"

I shook my head and tried to get the cashier to redo the transaction but she said no can do. I sighed and turned back to change, missing that Kairi and the cashier exchanged looks. When I exited the dressing room again, Kairi was waiting at the door with a dress bag ready. I handed it to her and kept walking out of the store. Kairi waved to the cashier and ran to catch up with me.

"I can't believe you just bought me an $80 dress."

"Oh believe me, I didn't."

"Huh?"

"Oh look! Fossil, let's go get you some jewelry to go with this dress!"

I was still confused but was already being pulled away by Kairi into Fossil, she picked out a heart pendant and a wine colored headband with a crystal bird attached. She just turned around and squinted at me, placing the items where they would go on me, turned back around and raced to the cashier. This time, I saw her whisper something in the cashier's ear. Her eyes widened and giggled and nodded. Kairi smiled right back and mouthed what I thought was a "Thanks". I tried to stop her but she shrugged my attempts off and I gave up. There was nothing I could do to stop my expert. She received the jewelry from the cashier and gently handed me the bag. I dropped the bag into the bigger dress bag. We walked out of the store and Kairi looked at me closely, and asked,

"Nam? You look really tired, Starbucks?"

I merely nodded as we trudged our way into the station. Kairi agreed that when we got our drinks, we could head over to her house, bring all her make up to my house, and get ready for 7 pm. Upon receiving our drinks, we slowly walked back to Kairi's car. When we just shut the door and started pulling out of the parking lot, I swear I saw a familiar head of blond spikes, next to him, chocolate colored ones. I opened my mouth and asked Kairi,

"Kairi, was that just Roxas and Sora?"

"Hmmmm?"

While responding, Kairi stepped on the gas pedal and we zoomed back out onto the freeway. I narrowed my eyes but said nothing further. It was a long while until 7…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Because I suck at describing the dress, find it on express. com. and search for "Embellished Waistband Strapless Dress", it's the red one :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: xLycheeRain owns absolutely nothing**

* * *

"Okay… now… PERFECT!"

Kairi jumped up at her success in straightening out my hair, letting my bangs sweep out to the side of my face. She placed the wine-red headband in my hair and smoothed it out. Kairi then looped the vintange looking gold heart pendant around my neck. It settled right below where my dress started. Kairi had already sewn on a plastic white lily onto the waist band of the dress. I smiled and turned towards her,

"Kai, really, thanks a bunch. I know it's just Roxas, but something seems special about tonight…"

She muttered something that sounded like, "Yeah… 'cause if it isn't, I'm going to kill that boy."

Kairi bent down and started applying a bit of make-up, nothing too much. Just blush and a bit of lip gloss; she knew that I didn't like mascara. A few minutes later, Kairi glanced at the clock and gasped.

"What?"

"It's 6:45… I should go. Roxas will be here soon. Oh, and here are my silver heels. Thought you'd appreciate them."

She handed me these 3 inch silver heels. They were beautiful, a plastic crystal heel itself, and a cute bow attached to the top of the heel.

"Thanks so much Kai, don't know what I'd do without you."

We hugged each other and I walked her to the front door. As I walked down the stairs, I hear my mom gasp and my dad fake wolf-whistle. I blushed and kept walking to the door with Kairi. At the door, we hugged again and she left, waving and wishing me good luck. Just moments after I closed the door, the doorbell rang and I was met face-to-face with none other than Roxas himself.

"Well, hello beautiful."

He leaned down to kiss my cheek as I blushed at his comment. But when he wasn't paying attention, I sighed quietly to myself.

"Hey, come inside, I just need to put on my shoes, grab my purse, and we can head off!"

He did as I said and I ran up to my room to grab my silver purse. I saw my pack of gum and decided to bring it just in case. I ran back downstairs and put on Kairi's heels. Roxas was in the kitchen talking to my parents. They were talking softly so I couldn't hear but when I heard my mom laugh, I knew something was up. I even heard my dad's low chuckle. I cautiously walked into the kitchen and saw my dad muss up Roxas' hair and saw my mom give him a hug. Roxas turned around and gave me a dazzling smile, walking over towards me and taking my hand.

"Bye mom, bye dad!"

They simply smiled and waved.

Roxas led me out the door and sat me in his shiny black Jaguar. He closed the door behind me and got in his own seat. I took this time to notice what he was wearing. He was wearing a black tux, black shirt, but a tie that matched exactly to my dress. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, saying,

"Nice tie."

"Nice dress." He countered.

I laughed at his retort and smiled as we started driving away.

"No, I'm serious. I love the dress." He turned to me with an intense look in his ocean colored eyes.

I blushed and looked away and asked,

"So… where we eating?"

"Radiant Gardens."

My mouth fell open slightly. Radiant Gardens. One of the most expensive and top-rated restaurants in Twilight Town.

"Nami… don't let your mouth hang open like that, it's not attractive."

I was still too stunned to let out a retort so I felt his finger under my chin and gently push my mouth back up. I blushed but turned to him immediately to ask,

"Roxas! How'd you get us in?"

"I have sources."

He merely winked and continued driving. It wasn't long before we pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Roxas parked and got out first. Before I could react, my door was open and Roxas reached in a hand to help me out. He was being extremely gentlemanly today. We walked arm-in-arm through the doors and my mouth dropped once again in awe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: xLycheeRain owns absolutely nothing**

* * *

The lights were dimmed so low that once you walked in, you couldn't tell the difference between night and the restaurant itself. Tiny lights lit up the place like stars, making the rooms glow. My head was directed toward the ceiling. Bigger lights were covered by crystalline chandeliers. I swear I could hear water trickling too. I didn't even notice Roxas saying my name until I felt a slight tug on my hand. I heard a small chuckle and I turned to Roxas. He looked at me with smoldering cerulean eyes, I nearly melted right there. He leaned in close and I could almost feel the heat radiating off my face,

"You look really beautiful tonight. No joke."

As if my face weren't red enough, Roxas then pulled away and I felt his arm drop from mine and wrap around my waist as the waiter led us off to our table. When we were led outside, I shot Roxas a confused look but he winked at me and kept walking. It was getting chilly outside so I leaned against Roxas' shoulder. I felt slight pressure on the top of my head, letting me know that he set his head on top of mine. I felt myself slightly dozing off as my feet kept bringing my forward. Roxas sure was warm. When the waiter finally left us, Roxas pulled my seat out for me. When I shivered slightly when he pulled away, he took off his tux jacket and covered me with it. I looked up and smiled at him, he smiled back and kissed me on the cheek. He went to sit down in his seat and when he pulled out his chair, I let out a sigh and pulled out my last piece of gum. I popped in my mouth when Roxas eyes jumped to my mouth. I shot him a confused look and asked,

"What?"

"Why are you chewing gum, and while you're at it, do you have anymore?"

I gave him a pointed look and said,

"I'm chewing because I'm thinking about things… and no. This was the last piece, you already chewed through every piece in this pack."

"Hey Nami, remember what I said about gum?"

I shot him a confused look and opened my mouth to say something but was covered by something soft and warm. My eyes widened as I realized Roxas had leaned across the table and captured my mouth with his. His eyes were open and I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes as he winked and closed his eyes. I let my eyes slide shut as I felt Roxas kissing deeper. My stomach was fluttering with butterflies. His mouth molded perfectly to mine and I wondered why he didn't do this earlier. I squeaked in surprise when Roxas bit down on my lip and pried my mouth open. Roxas laughed quietly to himself as he explored my mouth while I let out a soft moan. He rubbed his tongue against mine. I felt him get up and move closer to me. I let out a startled squeal when he pulled away and lifted me off my chair and sat me down in his lap when he sat in my seat. Roxas bumped his forehead against mine, he didn't' give me time to talk because his soft lips caught mine again. His arms wrapped around my waist pulled me closer to him as my arms made their way to the back of his neck and hands tangling in his spiky hair. Roxas' tongue traced the outline of my lips and slithered back into my mouth continuing where he left off before he got up and moved. I suddenly felt the heat from Roxas move away and settle against my forehead. Our breath mingled in the frosty night air as we tried to catch our breath. We sat in comfortable silence, foreheads touching. Then Roxas broke said silence with a whisper.

"Nami… you taste good."

I swear all the blood in my body rushed to my face as I gave him a light slap on his shoulder. I lifted my head off of his and looked around us. The garden outside was truly beautiful, naturally lit up by the stars in the sky. Tiny lights dangling from the wooden posts built over the garden. I turned back to Roxas, noticing how his eyes reflected the stars in the sky.

"You're beautiful, and, I love you. With all my heart, Naminé." Roxas simply stated.

"I love you too, Roxas."

He placed a chaste kiss on my lips as I giggled and returned it. We sat in peaceful silence, staring at the stars above. Dinner went to the back of my mind when I enjoyed the moment with Roxas. That is… until I noticed something.

"Roxas. Where'd my gum go?"


End file.
